1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ring. More particularly, the present invention relates to a magnetic ring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The whole human body is a magnetic community. Each individual cell is a magnet and has polarities of North and South just like a regular magnet. That is why cells attract each other and form finally into a more complicated community, an animal body.
As shown in FIG. 1, a human body carries magnetic flux current which cycles around the body. If this magnetic flux cycle in the body gets stronger, and faster, the healthier the body should become. The reason why a person gets healthier if his magnetic flux becomes stronger or faster is because blood circulation is directly proportional to magnetic flux. The body circulates blood with its natural turbine, magnet flux, which consists of no moving parts but yet still propels blood into a circulating system.
Numerous innovations for magnetic jewelry have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,664 to Nesbit teaches means for reducing the diameter of a finger ring to produce a fit secure and comfortable for the wearer. The ring is fitted with a relatively flat member directly beneath the setting facing inwardly of the ring. This member may be constructed of a magnetic material or may be of a material such as iron which is attracted to a magnet. The member is secured by means of a suitable adhesive or by soldering or the like. In order to reduce the diameter size of the ring, a disc-like shim, which may be a magnet, is positioned on the underside of the secured member. The shim, is not adhesively secured but is secured to the member by magnetic attraction so that if the member is a magnet, the shim need not be, but can be of an attractable material. Shims of varying sizes may be employed so that the diameter of the ring may be modified over considerable reductions.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,587 to Ishikawa teaches a magnetic ornament, such as a bracelet, a necklace or a chain belt, suitable for promoting good health and personal adornment. The magnetic ornament is comprised of at least one capsule linked with at least one chain. The capsule has enclosed therein one or more pieces of a rare earth-cobalt permanent magnet having the magnetic poles formed on the peripheral surface. At least the surfaces of the capsule and the chain are made of non-magnet corrosion-resistant metal.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,567 to Monden et al. teaches an ornament adapted to be fixed by permanent magnets and has an ornament piece to which is fixed a gem or the like, and an attracting piece confronting the ornament piece. The ornament piece and/or the attracting piece is provided with a rare earth-cobalt magnet embedded therein, so that these pieces may be held by each other by means of the magnetic attracting force which acts across a non-magnetic body such as an earlobe. The level of the magnetic attracting force is so selected as to fall, when the pieces confront each other across a distance approximately the thickness of an ear lobe, within a range of between 30 grams and 100 grams per square centimeter of attaching area and, at the same time, to be larger than 30 grams per gram of weight of the ornament, so that the user may put on the ornament which may be an earring, without pain nor the fear of unintentional dropping.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,944 to Crosley et al. teaches an article of jewelry comprising a base element which supports an ornamented substrate element thereon by magnetic attraction, both the base element and the substrate element having magnetically attractable properties and at least one of them having the properties of a permanent magnet, whereby the substrate element is interchangeable with other like elements bearing different ornamentation.
FINALLY, STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,725 to Levy teaches a jewelry closure that includes a magnetic closure and a mechanical closure which is a safety feature, preventing the magnetic closure from being opened inadvertently. A plate-like mechanical closure member attached to one of the magnetic closure members engages a complementarily shaped portion of the other magnetic closure member when the magnetic closure is secured to provide a mechanical second closure for the jewelry. The combined magnetic and mechanical jewelry closure may be used to close chains. The closure may also be disposed on a hinged ring. The ring may be used for passing through ends of a decorative chain as a closure for the chain. The closure may also be used on a hinged ring for wearing on a finger and is particularly useful if the finger joints are swollen. Other uses include adaptation for a hinged charm for closing a chain or for adding to a chain.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for magnetic jewelry have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.